


Borderline

by holdup



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Angst for sure, F/F, Romance, definitely some smut, drama for real, furniture realness, like really angsty at some parts, maybe I'll make Therese sing, okay get me away from these tags, slow-ish burn I haven't decided yet, super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdup/pseuds/holdup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Therese is a college student working at a furniture store. Will Carol be the furniture buyer who changes her life? You bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borderline

**Author's Note:**

> Right. So... I wrote this. LOL.  
> Thanks to swwrighter for being a pushy bitch and encouraging me to post this. ;)

Therese sat behind the counter at the antique furniture shop she worked at, mindlessly flipping through the book in front of her. The store was located on a quiet street and had very few visitors on cold winter days such as today. Even regular customers were unwilling to stray from their usual routes to frequent the small store. She couldn’t even blame them – if she had the day off, she’d be buried under three blankets in bed. Therese was mostly thankful for the quiet, but today has been so slow that she was actually hoping someone would come in.

She really was not expecting any more customers for the rest of the day. It was a snowy Sunday and there were two more hours left before closing time. She sighed down into her book. At least she was getting paid for this.

Suddenly, a cold rush of air hit her Therese immediately piped up; this was her first customer in several hours.

But what she hadn’t expected was _this_ woman.

Therese’s breath hitched as soon as she laid eyes on the person’s face. Hiding inside a long, loose flowing fur coat was an absolute _goddess_. Therese would have noticed her anywhere. The perfectly styled golden hair, the milky white skin, the hard grey of her eyes.... The ruby red on her full lips. _Holy hell_.

Therese was a goner. She had dabbled in silly girl crushes before, had even kissed a few, but had never held a serious relationship with a woman before. Though her sexuality was pretty fluid (as far as she was concerned, at least), her boyfriend Richard always insisted they were made for each other. Therese always went along with him, never wanting to disclose her uncertainties about their relationship to him. He was nice to her and she guessed that for the time being that was enough.

But the one thing Therese was sure of was that she wanted to get to know this woman. Something about her was incredibly attractive. Beyond the physical looks, the woman held an air of something that Therese could not identify. It was like a field of attraction that absolutely demanded the attention of every eye in the room, and Therese was happy to provide it.

Continuing to survey the blonde from afar, Therese sighed heavily. How come such attractive people existed, and why were they put in her line of sight? It was obvious that if this woman weren’t already married or ridiculously straight, that she’d have some sort of partner. Therese suddenly grew envious of the woman’s worse half – because really, a better half to what she saw before her did not, could not, exist. Sure, not all physically attractive people have a good heart, but Therese was willing to bet this stranger did.

The woman looked like she walked right out of a 1950's rom-com... Did anybody even dress like that anymore? The big fur coat and the way she styled her hair was a little strange but honestly she could have marched in with a garbage bag on and Therese would have still been drooling.

The woman took off her gloves and Therese stared at her hands. Her fingers were slender, manicured nails painted the same ruby red as her lips. _Lesbian hands_ , Therese’s mind rang and she almost laughed out loud. No ring on her left hand, she noted, but nowadays that didn't mean too much. Still, she couldn’t help but feel some relief, and she mentally scoffed at herself. Yeah, as if she would have a chance with someone like _that_.

Therese thought that she should approach the woman - it was after all her job. And as soon as she was within a few feet of her, she worked up herself into such a frenzy that she choked on her own words and started violently coughing. The woman immediately turned towards her, approaching slowly to inspect the girl.

"Are you all right, darling?" Said the most beautiful woman in New York. The USA. The world.

If Therese had trouble speaking before, her words were completely gone now. She was as red as a beet at having embarrassed herself in front of this goddess. So much for good first impressions.

"Y-Yeah!" Therese managed between coughs but really didn't sound too convincing.

The older woman smiled and that was it for Therese. Full out K.O. The slow, almost lazy pull of ridiculously luscious lips over impeccably white teeth did her in. Her laugh lines were so incredibly sexy and the way her smile reached her eyes was like a religious experience for Therese. She felt like gasping for air but her need to compose herself thankfully won over the shortness of breath that suddenly overcame her.

"Are you for real?" Therese asked under her breath, her voice hoarse as she recovered from her coughing fit.

"I sure hope so, or you might be considered mad," the blonde stranger replied in a teasing tone.

"Oh gosh, no! I didn't mean it like that. Of course you're real, I mean I couldn't even come up with someone like you in my wild- Um, meaning, you are very pretty," Therese mumbled mindlessly as she looked anywhere but at the woman’s eyes. She settled on her lips.

The woman raised an eyebrow, a smile playing at the left corner of her mouth.

Therese quickly averted her gaze, embarrassed at what was coming out of her mouth at an alarming speed and now at having been caught staring at the woman’s mouth. She had never felt less composed in her entire life.

"I mean - sorry - not pretty. Pretty is for little girls. You're beautiful. Very much so!" _Smooth, Belivet. Lucky if she doesn’t press harassment charges against you by the end of your conversation_.

The woman in front of her chuckled lowly and the sound washed over Therese like a warm summer breeze. Therese tried her damnest not to shudder.

"You're too kind. You're very beautiful yourself.... Therese," the woman said and Therese blushed even harder under the woman's gaze as she felt those eyes boring into her nametag. Her name sounded so foreign coming from the blonde's mouth, she almost wanted to ask her to repeat it.

"Thank you," Therese mumbled out. The woman seemed pleased and extended her bare hand to Therese.

"Carol," the blonde offered and Therese immediately reached to shake the woman’s hand. As soon as their hands almost touched, a small crackling sound broke the silence followed by Carol’s own gasp.

“Damn winter!” Carol laughed. “Sorry for shocking you, I hope you’re alright?”

Therese stared at her hand, dumbfounded. Did that seriously happen?

“Yes, of course…”

Carol stared at Therese, who still hadn’t torn her gaze from her own still slightly extended hand, and reached over to grip that same hand in a handshake. Immediately, Therese’s confused gaze snapped up to meet the grey pools of Carol’s eyes.

“A proper introduction was still due,” Carol offered with a smile and squeezed Therese’s hand lightly in her own, prompting Therese to squeeze lightly back. Carol's hands were slightly cold, but her skin was soft and smooth. Therese hadn’t expected anything else.

Therese dared to look up at Carol, who stood several inches taller than her, especially in heels. Carol's features were controlled, not giving anything away. Therese would give anything to know what Carol was thinking. Probably that she was a clumsy fool, Therese’s mind echoed.

After several silent and slightly awkward moments, Therese began to pull away. But Carol's other hand quickly came on top of their already clasped hands and she stepped closer, leaning down towards Therese. She was so close to Therese's ear that her breath moved the shorter woman's hair. She shuddered and closed her eyes tightly. Did this woman know what she was doing to her?

"I must confess, I do require your help, Therese," Carol said, her lips exceptionally close to ghosting Therese's ear. Therese could smell her faint perfume and she was sure that if she didn’t pull away she was going to faint on the spot. _Sweet baby Jesus, have mercy._

"R-right," Therese said and wielded all of her self-control to move away from Carol and establish an appropriate distance between them. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for a table, you see. I'm an interior decorator and a buyer for clients. Everyone wants that one of a kind piece and my friend Abby said she saw this place while driving by one day."

Therese watched Carol as she talked, turning her head to better take in the shop she was in. She could not get over how old glamour Hollywood this woman looked.

“I think I might have something you’d like,” Therese said after thinking for a moment. She continued, “Unfortunately it’s only coming in next week. I can show you pictures if you’d like and give you a call when it gets in so you can take a better look at it!”

Carol seemed delighted, “Yes, please. That would be great.”

Therese motioned her towards the counter where the computer stood. She quickly pulled up the e-mail correspondence in which the picture was in and turned her head to look at Carol, who stood incredibly close to her.

Carol hummed her approval. “That might just be perfect. I am not too sure about the shape; I’d have to get some measurements… But otherwise, the color, the height… This is very promising.”

Therese smiled, “I’d be happy to show you a few more options if you’re interested.”

“I am _definitely_ interested,” Carol replied and Therese blushed. _If only_.

They spent an hour or so looking at different pieces that were displayed around the store. Therese had worked there for a while now, so she was able to pretty much answer all of Carol’s questions with ease. She was happy that she could at least seem competent in some area.

Soon, Carol’s phone chimed and the blonde looked down onto the bright screen disinterestedly. She huffed and moved a piece of hair behind her ear. The motion was so second nature to Carol, but it struck Therese as exceptionally graceful and she stared a little too long, as Carol once again turned her head towards her and caught her staring.

"It seems I have to run – my lawyer needs to see me. Please, can I leave you my number and you can perhaps drop me a message or give me a call when it comes in?" Carol asked.

"Yes, of course, I'd be happy to." As if Therese would say no. "Do you want the store's number just in case?"

Carol looked at her, face calculating. "No, that's quite alright. Yours will do."

Therese's eyes widened. Her number? She really shouldn't be giving her number to strange women whom she just met, but really… Fuck it.

Carol handed Therese a business card that read, "Carol Aird. Furniture buyer, interior decorator”. Her phone number and e-mail were also on it. Therese put the card in her pocket and wrote her own name and number on a piece of paper that she handed to Carol.

"Therese Belivet... Lovely," the blonde mumbled under her breath, seemingly unaware she even said anything. Therese smiled to herself; there was something so absolutely endearing about Carol.

"Thank you for your help darling. I hope to hear from you soon," Carol said as she put on her gloves and clutched her coat closer to her body. With one last look over her shoulder towards Therese, she was gone. With an almost dreamy sigh, Therese propped her elbow on the counter and watched Carol’s retreating figure.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of Therese's day was mundane. After Carol, no customers had come. It was just as well, because Therese didn't want anybody to ruin the still fresh memory of the calm gray of the woman's eyes as she said her name...  _Therese..._

Later that night, when Therese got home and was already in bed, she remembered that Carol’s card was in the pocket of her jeans. She quickly threw the covers off herself and went rummaging through them before finally pulling out the card.

She sat on her bed and stared at it. It was just a simple card, really. No picture, just clean and modest font. It could’ve been anyone’s card. And that morning, it was exactly that - had she found this card in the store, she wouldn’t have thought twice about it. But now, after meeting the owner of the card, it held new meaning. Within its lettering and colours, Therese could see Carol’s graceful shadow walking briskly along New York streets that seemed too dirty, too simple for such a woman.

For Therese, it was the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where I am going with this... Eventually it'll fall into place. I have bits and pieces written, just gotta work on putting it all together.  
> I'll update as soon as I can - life's a bit hectic but I figured I'd go ahead and just post this.  
> I'm a tad rusty so please let me know what you think :)


End file.
